


Christmas Traditions

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kinkmas, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 25. Shower sex
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Traditions

It all started so innocently, with the idea to bake some Christmas cookies. The three of you were staying in DC this year because of the pandemic so all usual Christmas traditions were out the window. You were quite happy about this if you were honest, aside from Spence missing his mom none of you had strong ties to family so it wasn’t a great loss to be doing things differently. Somewhere after the third round of eggnog with your spirits merry and your inhibitions lowered baking turned into flinging flour at each other, ducking and diving around the kitchen island like snipers until the entire room was coated in white powder and the three of you lay sprawled and giggling as you agreed to a truce. In an effort to not track flour throughout the house you suggested using the shower in the basement guest bathroom, and peace reigned for a moment until Emily called dibs on the first shower and shot off like lightning, prompting a chase. 

The guest bathroom was generous enough in size for one occupant, with the three of you laughing and vying for access to the shower it was a squash. Em shed her clothes in record time and got in first with you close on her heels, both of you squealing as cold water rained down on you. Spencer squeezed into the cubicle under the reasoning that he was tall and skinny and could reach the soap. With the door closed behind him, there was barely room to manoeuvre so you took turns under the water, shuffling like penguins when it was time to switch. The entire situation was ridiculous but none of you wanted to move, the entertainment value was just too much to pass up. Soapy washcloths and reaching hands removed the worst of the flour and quickly gave way to lingering touches and open-mouthed kisses. You were a great tangle of limbs under the hot water but eggnog and lust fuelled your actions now as skilled hands and lips elicited a chorus of groans moans and expletives that echoed in the small bathroom along with your shared laughter.


End file.
